


His Extraordinary Wizards

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Dark, the Light, and the Grey [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, I like this so I might write more, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Newt doesn't make an actual appearance this time, Possibly Not Canon Compliant, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Albus receives a midnight visitor in Hogwarts castle.





	His Extraordinary Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beefpie135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefpie135/gifts).



He felt Gellert’s presence, first. 

Earlier that day, a group of investigators from all corners of the magical world had interrupted his class to ask Albus about Newt Scamander. They wondered if Newt was working with him to track down Grindelwald. Or rather, if Newt was following Albus’s orders- which as he’d said to them, Newt wasn’t great at following orders. 

Not to mention, Newt certainly wasn’t working for Albus. What would they even be working for? Albus couldn’t confront Gellert directly, not after what had happened last time. 

Albus refused to make himself go through that again. Though, he wasn’t blind, he knew Newt was in similar trouble as he’d been. Still was in. 

So while he’d been trying to get Newt to return to Hogwarts, or at the very least meet with him. Albus couldn’t properly warn the young Magizoologist about these things over a letter. 

Letters were so easily intercepted, as Gellert enjoyed reminding him. 

The day had been long, and emotionally taxing. He’d sat down in his small room, a cup of tea in hand to relax before going to bed. Apparently, he’d fallen asleep sitting on the couch. 

A familiar hand combed through his short hair. 

“I’m not sure if I like the beard, Albus.” Gellert’s voice was soft, just as intoxicating as it had been years ago. 

The once-Gryffindor froze, any remnant of sleep long gone. 

There was no use in asking how the Dark Lord had gotten into Hogwarts, or why he was there. Gellert would tell him what Gellert wanted to tell him. 

He waited, he didn’t want to feel as comfortable in his supposed enemy’s embrace. But he did- for the first time in a while Albus felt all the tension leave his body. The tension, the stress, the worry, everything that kept him awake at night. 

Aside from the obvious, there was another thing bothering Albus that Gellert’s presence simply heightened. 

The question hung on his lips for minutes, the quiet only broken by the crackle of the fire and their shared soft breathing. 

“Ask,” the German murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Albus’s head. “But I think I know what you’re thinking about.” 

Not moving, more out of selfish reasons than anything else, Albus let the other continue. 

“I saw a vision, after all that business in New York.” Like so long ago, Albus fell under the lull of Gellert’s voice. In his mind, he saw the vision as Gellert described it. 

It was, unbearable, to say the very least. He could see the large bed, it’s red silken canopy where his once-student Newt lay. His red curls spread around him, longer then Albus had seen before. Both Albus and Gellert pulling back one side of the curtains to sit by their sleeping partner. Freckles danced across his skin, like constellations. Bruises aligned on the younger man’s hips, that and an oversized shirt were the only things adorning Newt. 

Albus moved over to Newt’s other side, leaning down to press a kiss to the sleeping man’s lips. Gellert to settle over the Magizoologist’s thighs. 

The sounds Newt made, the ecstasy all three of them brought each other. Newt fit snugly between them, and they fit perfectly within him. The Hufflepuff was insatiable, lasting longer than either Albus or Gellert expected. It was beautiful. 

It was addicting. 

Albus didn’t even realize when he’d moved to straddle Gellert, or when they started kissing.  
Every time they pulled away, more and more of the fantasy seemed to come to life. 

“Soon, Albus- I promise. Newton will come to you and you two will come to me.” The words seemed to be enough to break Albus from the spell. Well, metaphorically speaking. 

Before Albus could get another word in, sleep overtook him. The Professor collapased into the Dark Lord’s waiting arms. 

Gellert grinned, moving them around to hold Albus like a bride. 

“You really ought to take better care of yourself, my love.” While Albus may have been convinced that Gellert didn’t love him, it simply wasn’t true. Of course Gellert loved Albus, as much as he was beginning to adore Newton. Both of his wizards were extraordinary, Albus as a leader and Newt with that case of his. His wizards, his- Gellert quite liked the sound of that. 

Together, they would fix this world. Make it right for every magical being, human and creature alike. After all, Newton had shown him the true worth of his beasts. 

Laying Albus down in his bed, the Dark Lord smiled. Everything was coming together. 

If the next morning, when Albus woke up in his bed to a much cleaner apartment then when he fell asleep on the couch the previous night and with the sensation of a familiar kiss, then he simply had more of a reason to get a hold of Newt as soon as possible. 

And, as much as he may have wanted it, he couldn't allow any of Gellert's vision come true. 

He simply couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Gellert and Albus aren't supposed to actually interact in the next film, my dear Beefpie wasn't too happy about that. So, since she's literally my favorite cosplayer ever (Her Newt was literally so inspiring to me, I can't even) I wrote her this little thing.


End file.
